Bad Dream
by Unproductivity
Summary: This idea came to me a few days ago... Shuichi/Yuki A little fluff...be warned. ^_^ My first Gravi fic.


Bad Dream

By Unproductivity

            Shuichi Shindou woke up with a gasp.  Beads of sweat forming on his face, he sat up on the couch he was sleeping on.  His dream replayed in his mind.  

*              *               *

The dark figure crept through the room, strategically hiding in any possible shadow, preventing Shuichi from seeing the face.  The pink haired boy knew where this stranger was heading; yet he couldn't move.  It was like he was paralyzed; he couldn't even shout to warn his lover of the upcoming attack.  He heard the sounds of a brief struggle, then silence.  

As soon as Shuichi was able to find his feet, he ran to Yuki's room and threw open the door, half expecting to see their intruder on the floor, unconscious.  An empty room greeted him instead.  "Yuki…" 

He crawled over the bed and reached for the phone.  After punching the first few numbers, he remembered that the police wouldn't do anything for a missing person report until after 24 hours.  He drew his knees up to his chest, and sat in silence.

*          *          *

Shuichi walked over the kitchen sink, and splashed cold water on his face.  He grabbed a towel to dry his face off, as the dream continued replaying in his mind.

*          *          *

He didn't know how long he sat like that, on Yuki's bed.  Sunlight began to pour into through the windows and spilling out on the bed in patterns.  Shuichi trudged out to the couch and turned on the T.V.  He watched the screen, but his mind was elsewhere.  Only when the word murder floated out of the speakers did Shuichi's ears tune in.  

            "…Murder occurred around 2:30 this morning.  The body was found sprawled across a park in the local park.  The victim seems to have been killed by suffocation, and is a 21-year-old male with blond hair.  Police have not given out the name yet.  There are no leads on the suspect…"

            The wail that came out of Shuichi's mouth drowned out the T.V.  He knew.  He knew it was Yuki.  Yuki was dead.  Yuki was dead, and Shuichi might have been able to do something.  He could have forced him self to move, to distract the murderer, maybe scare him away.  But he didn't.  And now it was too late.  He was gone.

*          *          *

Tears came to Shuichi's eyes as he remembered that last bit.  He really didn't know what he'd do if he lost Yuki.  Even if he was cold most of the time, he had a sweet side.  He had to, if he wrote books like he did.  The hard part was finding out how to get to that sweet side.  Shuichi dried his eyes and sat down on the couch.  _I'll just watch T.V. for a little while, since I probably can't sleep._  He glanced at the clock as he reached for the remote.  2:57.  He channel surfed for a little bit, until he landed on an all-news channel.  

            "…No leads yet.  The victim is a male in his upper teens or lower twenties.  No more information is available at this time."  Shuichi's eyes widened, a horrified look spreading across his face.  _No. No, this isn't happening.  It's not possible._ He raced to Yuki's room; praying he would be there, ready to yell at him for waking him up.  The bed was empty.  The covers were thrown back, and the window was open.  Dropping to his knees, Shuichi tried to stop his lip from trembling.  He forced himself up, crawling over to the bed.  He put his hand where Yuki had slept.  It was a little warm, like he hadn't been gone for too long.  He stood up, not knowing what to think.  Thoughts raced around in his head, confusing him.  

            "What the hell are you doing?" A cold voice made Shuichi spin around.   

            "Yuki…YUKI!!"  The vocalist ran to where Yuki stood with his shirt unbuttoned and looking annoyed.  He threw his arms abound Yuki, and rested his head against his bare chest.  "I…. I thought you were gone.  For good."

            "Baka.  I went outside to get some fresh air; I couldn't sleep." Yuki said.

            "How long were you out there?"

            "About five, maybe ten minutes.  What did you mean, 'for good'?"  Yuki asked, inquisitively.  

            "I…I had a dream…y-you…" He trailed off.

            Yuki pulled Shuichi's arms off of his waist and walked to the couch.  He sat down, and motioned for Shuichi to join him.  Shuichi lay down, using Yuki's lap as a pillow.  "Tell me about it.  It'll make you feel better."  Yuki said softly as he stroked Shuichi's hair.  Shuichi was surprised at the sudden kindness.  He told Yuki about his dream, feeling a little silly about mentioning the crying.  When he finished, he let out at little nervous laugh.

            "Heh, guess I'm crazy, ne Yuki?"

            "Baka.  You can't control what you dream about." 

            Shuichi sat up and looked into Yuki's golden eyes.  Yuki pulled Shuichi's chin up to kiss him.  When they parted, Yuki's eyes showed a hint of curiousness in them.  "Would you really cry over me?"  He asked.  Shuichi nodded.

            "Baka."  Yuki said softly as he leaned in for another kiss.  He took Shuichi's hand and led him into his room.

~The End~


End file.
